My Life Spins On
by UNCPanda
Summary: The shinobi world war is over, and the alliance has lost. Madara's true plans are revelaed and they have nothing to do with peace or a perfect world. Wost of all Sakura is trapped with him. Based off of my one shot in 80 day challenge. A series of in order one shots.
1. Prologue

There was blood everywhere, she was lying in a pool of it, and for the first time she could understand her former master's distaste for it. The squelch it made when you walked in it also might have had something to do with it, or maybe it was just because it was _him_ making the sound. She looked him in the eye, he didn't have a scratch on him but his battle gear was covered in blood; she wouldn't even think about whom the blood belonged to, she couldn't bear that thought. Ready to face death she looked up into the eyes of Madara Uchiha. She watched him smirk and watched as tome in his eyes spun. Then she saw no more.

Waking up in a rather large bed, covered in silk sheets and dressed in a silk nightgown Sakura had been almost sure she had gone into the afterlife that is until she saw Madara Uchiha sitting at the end of said bed. She did her best to keep her breathing under control as she waited for him to say something.

A file sat in his lap and instead of his battle gear he wore a summer kimono. "You weren't very impressive at the beginning where you?" Sakura focused on the file in his hand, making out her name on the front. "But you got better, better even than the female Hokage . . . the Senju." The name was said as though it burned his tongue and Sakura couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes. "Teamed with the last of my descendents, the jinchuriki, the copy nin and the root scum." Sakura moved, her fist on course with his nose, if she made even one hit she'd be happy. She never got that far, a hand wrapped around her throat and she was pinned to the bed, cut off from any supply of air. "You'd be wise to respect your new master, and Hokage."

Sakura glared at him and with what little air she had gave her answer "Never."

His grip tightened closing off her airway and she instinctively began gasping, just as she was on the verge of passing out he let go and she fell to the floor taking in gulps of air. Her hand glowing green she tended to her throat stopping any bruising that would have occurred. When she was done she raised her head to glared at him. His face was a blank slate before he smirked "It is only a matter of time." With that he left the room, leaving her in hell.

* * *

This story is going to be a series of one shots and is based off of the Sakura Madara oneshot in my story 80 day challenge. To those readers, I told you I'd get to it Eventually.


	2. Escape is Futile

She had been trapped in the room for six months. The windows, doors and even air vents were sealed to keep her from escaping. On top of that he had sealed her chakra and stationed guards outside her door. She supposed she should be flattered, that he thought all of this was necessary to keep her here. She snorted at that thought.

Glancing at the clock she scowled, he'd be coming in soon like he always did. Moving from the couch she walked to the window and looked outside. It looked just as it had before Pein attacked; the only difference was that only his face was carved into the mountain side.

She listened to the door open and close. She refused to acknowledge him, not that he needed her to. He walked over to her and stopped beside "Glorious isn't it; just as it is supposed to be, as it should have been from the beginning." Sakura said nothing, as he walked away. She head the couch creak, he must have sat down. "I see I am receiving the silent treatment today. Do you have nothing to yell about today? Or perhaps you are simply tired of sounding like a repetitive parrot?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her hands; he was goading her, he wanted her to yell and storm about. He liked it when she lost the composure she was supposed to have; that a Kunoichi was supposed to have. She continued to stare out the window. "Or perhaps I have finally broken you? Have you finally given up on escaping and joining the resistance? It would be the smart thing; after all I control everything. Either way I think it's wonderful that you've finally come to you senses."

That did it, she spun to face him "Go to hell! We're going to win! We'll kill you and we'll take back our homes!"

He smiled "The war ended six years ago Sakura, it ended the moment I killed the Hachibi's host."

"Naruto is still . . ."

"A coward. He went into hiding the minute I had won. Even you haven't seen him since."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure "He's alive, I know it."

Madara inclined his head "Perhaps, but if he ever shows his face again, I'll kill him. I won't even let him start his usual speech about the good of life and what it means to be a shinobi." The thought of Naruto dead stopped her cold "You won't see me for a few weeks. I must go check on my other villages. I approved guided walks around the village. Some fresh air might do you some good. I will see you when I return."

Sakura watched him go before sinking to the ground, as her memories took over. Madara had won the battle, decimating their forces. Many of those who were still alive had surrendered and everyone else had fled. Sakura had run with Ino by her side. They had shucked their shinobi clothes and hidden in caves and trees, until they stumbled across a patrol from the resistance.

Having stayed in the forests they hadn't realized just how bad things had gotten. Madara had taken over all of Fire Country and was slowly moving into the other countries. The feudal lord's forces wouldn't even slow him down. Many Shinobi had submitted to his rule, not even bothering to try and fight back. Civilians had also accepted their fate and their new Master. The smaller shinobi villages welcomed Madara, seeing it as their time to make a name for themselves. The resistance was composed of those who wouldn't give in and was led by the three remaining Kage; the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage. Tsunade had died healing them and the Raikage had died with his brother in the futile final strike.

The resistance wasn't large, but it was composed of all the five of the shinobi villages. They stood at maybe two hundred strong at that time. Among them were the survivors of the Konoha eleven; Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. No one knew where Naruto was, but she knew he was still alive. She had served as lead medic along with Shizune, and Shi from Kumo.

Within the next five years as Madara's power continued to grow the resistance made strikes; hard thing to do when you had to fight against old comrades. No acknowledgement had been made towards them till they had killed Kisame and had taken control of Kiri. Their hold hadn't lasted long. Madara had arrived days afterward and instead of trying to take the village back, he had leveled it. Sakura didn't know who escaped, if anyone had escaped. That was the battle Madara had taken her hostage.

That had been six months ago. She had tried escaping; she had gotten as far as the park when Madara himself had appeared out of nowhere and knocked her unconscious. She had woken up in a sealed room, but she had still had her chakra then. It took two months to figure out how the seals worked and how she could break them; a difficult task when the only time she left the room was for guarded training, guarded walks or when Madara felt sadistic and forced her to spend the day in his office. But it had been those trips that allowed her to find a way to manipulate those seals. She had actually made it out of the village that time; he had found her and sealed her chakra on the spot. After that futile and childish escape attempts were made. She couldn't do anything against the seals without chakra. So here she was trapped with a madman and the only thing keeping her from ending her life was that she had someone waiting for her; that he needed her.

She'd find a way to escape, there was no way in hell she was giving in to the power obsessed, no good, red eye, control freak SOB.

* * *

And so the stage is set.


	3. Winner

Sakura watched from her bed as she watched her bedroom door open and four men in ANBU masks enter. Apparently even with her chakra sealed she was being classified as a possible escapee. They didn't say a word as two appeared on either side of them and escorted her by her arms through the tower and into the "_Hokage's"_ office.

Even now he was dressed in his battle gear; in fact in the six months she had been there she had seen him out of it once. He didn't look up from his paper work as he waved his minions away, or when he pointed to the couch and told her to take a seat. She waited half an hour, grumbling under her breath about he could have waited till he was done with his paperwork to see her. Of course he heard her "I could have, but I didn't."

Sakura crossed her arms "Why exactly am I here?"

He still didn't look up from his paper work "I need you for something."

Sakura's eyes narrowed "I'll help you when pigs fly."

He finally sat his pen down and looked at her "You seem to be mistaken Sakura. What I am about to say is not a request, but a command."

Sakura stood and looked him in the eye "Then kill me now, because I will never take orders from you."

Madara remained calm and ignored her "It is time I took a wife and started rebuilding my clan. You have excellent chakra control, something that would help make our children exceptional. For that reason you and I will marry."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times before her anger finally took over "I'll marry you when I'm dead and in the ground and not a moment sooner."

His eyes narrowed as he approached her, but she didn't step back or look away "It is not a request."

"I don't give a damn. The day I marry you, the day I birth the next generation of the cursed Uchiha clan is the day hell installs an ice rink." She took a step closer to him "Anything before that and you'll have to kill me, because I hate you and any child that comes from you may as well be a demon in my eyes."

She didn't see it coming, but she felt it. He had back handed her into a wall, and without her chakra to cushion the hit, she felt every bit of it. A second later an ANBU Agent was hauling her up and over his shoulder. The last thing she saw before she blocked out was Madara sitting back down in his seat.

She came to sometime later she came to with a doctor examining her; she knew him "Doctor Hibarashi?"

He said nothing to her as chakra filled her head soothing away the ache. She tried again "Doctor Hibarashi." She still didn't receive a reply. She finally sat up disrupting his work to look him dead in the eye "I know it's you Hibarashi, say something." He didn't, he simply waited for the ANBU in the room to force her back down on the bed and finished his work. When he was done he withdrew his chakra, whispered something into one of the other ANBU's ears and then he fled the room.

Sakura spent the next three days staring out the sealed window in her room out at the village. She had been confined with no one to talk to and was pretty sure that she was slowly starting to lose her mind because of it. So in a petty attempt at revenge Sakura had begun telling the ANBU guards stories about shopping trips with Ino; just to see if she could get them to talk. It had become a game of sorts. "So then Ino and I went to this little shop that was off of Fifth Street for shopping, just a small little boutique, do you know if it's been rebuilt it sold amazing clothes. Anyways there we were just browsing the clothes when all of a sudden . . ."

Yelling and shouting from outside stopped her mid-sentence. The seals on the window kept her from getting out, but they also prevented other things from getting in; that included sound. Getting up from her bed Sakura slowly walked to the window. She could feel the ANBU's eyes on her. Hesitating only for a moment she lifted the window. It opened with a creek allowing fresh air to flow into the room. She took a deep breath and smiled before another roar caught her attention. Pushing the limit a bit farther she stuck her head out the window. A second later a hand landed on her shoulder, but she didn't retreat inside, she waited. "No farther."

Sakura nodded before focusing on the commotion happening in front of the Hokage's Tower. A rush of shock froze her as she watched a boy she knew all too well be led onto a platform and be forced on to his knees. His name barely made it off her lips. "Konohamaru." It was whispered but she knew the ANBU had heard her.

"Go ahead and kill me, it doesn't matter, Konoha belongs to those with the Will of Fire! Not some power hungry Uchiha!"

Sakura closed her eyes and cursed, that idiot; he just had to take a page out of Naruto's book. Madara remained blank face, she had spent enough time with the man to know he was not impressed. A second later her eyes widened a fraction as he gripped Konohamaru by his hair and pulled his head back, before positioning a kunai at the boy's jugular. Then his voice rang out; cold, hard, and indifferent. Sakura was fully out the window with a burst of adrenaline before the ANBU guards could stop her.

Except adrenaline did you no good when you were falling from a three story window; a second later she felt arms wrap around her waist as one of the ANBU took ahold of her. Using him she struggled forcing him to lose his footing and fall as well before trying to very quickly regain it. By that time they were only a few feet from the ground. Driving a punch into his neck that knocked him out she fell to the ground.

The display didn't go unnoticed; not by the crowd, not by Konohamaru, and most defiantly not by Madara. Standing up she noted the slight twinge of pain in her ankle before walking forward. The crowd parted for her and she walked up the steps of platform.

Konohamaru smiled at her "Sakura nee-chan." She didnt acknowled him. Her eyes were focused on Madara.

He grinned "How nice of you to join us; an execution really does bring everyone out."

She didn't bother with his games "Kill me. He's a kid; he doesn't know what he's saying."

Madara raised an eyebrow in question, as the kunai drew a bit of blood, "He's a man Sakura, a man that is going to take responsibility for breaking the law."

Sakura took another step forward "I moved against you, and you didn't kill me."

He smirked "It's more painful for you to live. It would haunt you to have his blood on your hands." the kunai dug in deeper.

"Please, don't." The words were whispered and soft; a plea. She met his gaze and saw the desision in his eyes and she offered the last thing she had to bargin woth "Let him go and I'll do what wanted. What you asked three days ago. I'll marry you." Sakura watched the man's lip turn into a smiled. He had won and he knew it.

* * *

So this isn't going to be exactly like the one shot in 80 day challenge, but it will be the same general idea.


	4. Broken

Sakura watched from the tower as Konohamaru dashed from the village; his home. A sigh of relief left her as she watched the last of his brown hair vanish into the trees. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him; hadn't even seen him except for when she had stepped on to the stage, but he was safe and that made what she had just done worth it. She could feel the weight of the wedding kimono on her shoulders now, as though it were a bolder.

She continued to stare out the window as the door to her bedroom opened and closed and footsteps approached. His hands came down on her shoulders, tugging at the kimono as his lips pressed to the side of her throat. She withstood it for exactly one minute before she pulled away, glaring as she did so. Her _husband _wore only his pants and nothing else; apparently he was ready for the wedding night that would never happen.

He glared right back at her, "We had a deal."

Sakura straightened her kimono "And I fulfilled it, I married you, I'm a freaking Uchiha now."

He snarled "There was more to our deal."

She shook her head "This is all I agreed to. There's no way in hell that I would bring children into this world when all they would be is cursed by your blood. The only reason I'm even still here is because I want to watch you die as the resistance takes back our home, our Konoha."

His sharringan was blazing now as he moved forward and grabbed her by the neck, holding her against the wall as her hands scratched at his "You foolish woman, do you really think I left anyone alive in that last attack?" Her hands which had attempted to pry his off stopped and he let her go, dropping her to the floor "The Nara's as smart as they are, have always been too compassionate, foolish. Your strategy commander, threw himself on my sword to protect some blonde haired girl, from how tan her skin was I suspect she was from Suna. Not that his sacrifice did any good, instead of fleeing she came right at me in a fit of rage, along side another blonde woman and a plump man. They all died together, right next to the Nara. I remember them specifically because they were looking for you. The others are just blurs, there really weren't all that many left; my attack had taken many of them out; just like it did you."

Whatever he said next didn't make it to her ears; she was too busy trying to keep her food down. Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji . . . they were dead. Her stomach gave another lurch at the thought and tears started to spill. Her mind flashed through memories of the academy, days spent in the park with Ino, training between their teams, spending time with Temari when she was in Suna, of watching them all find a bit of happiness in the hell their lives had become as she watched Choji and Ino get married and then only months later Shika and Temari. Tears began to spill as she thought of the children. Each couple had had a son, they had been only two when their company had left to take back Kiri. They had each kissed their sons' head before leaving, promising to come back. That wouldn't happen now.

She was sobbing now and she couldn't help but curse herself for her own weakness, and then she was running; past the guards who made no effort to capture her, through the hallways and finally outside on to the streets of Konoha. She continued running, barefooted, her skirts mixing with the dirt of the ground until it gave way to grass. Out of breath Sakura collapsed in front of the memorial stone, and still short of breath she began searching for the names.

Madara watched from a tree as his _wife_ searched the stone for names. She had finally broken if she thought he still honored the weak tradition, it had no place within his new regime. He watched for a few more moments, catching whispers of words such as lying, and can't be, and not dead. Yes had finally broken his cherry blossom. Jumping from the tree he landed at the base of the steps of the cenotaph and watched as the woman's head turned towards him; her eyes were wide, and tears were continuing to fall, leaving tracks down her cheeks; and for a moment he saw what must have been the young girl she once was. "Their names aren't here." Her voice was almost a begging tone "They can't be dead if their name isn't here."

Madara repressed a smirk, the events over the past six years, even more so over the past six months had finally caught up to her; that coupled with the grief of her friends deaths would allow him to own her "It's a stone Sakura, an empty tomb, it means nothing, and as soon as I have the time I'll remove it."

"No!" her voice was a desperate cry and a moment later her hands were digging into the fabric of his formal attire her face a mere four inches away from his "You can't."

"I destroy that, I destroy the Will of Fire . . . I destroy you wanting to leave. So yeas, I can."

"I'll stay!"

"Hmm?"

"Engrave their names on it all their names and let it stay and I'll cook and I'll clean and I'll stay just, please . . ."

Madara bent his head down so that his lips were right next to her ear "I don't want a maid Sakura, I want a wife."

A second later her lips were pressed against his cheek, and then they withdrew to press at the corner of his mouth and then they were hovering above his "I'll give you your clan, just please let it stay, let them be true Konoha shinobi." Then she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, clutching her close and when she finally pulled back for air he wrapped his arms around her.

"You can write out their names in the morning, they'll be on the stone by the end of the week. Consider it my wedding present."

Sakura nodded and didn't resist as he kissed her, or as he led her back to the tower. She had finally broken.

* * *

So Sakura has finally broken, something that was necassary for this story, but I promise well I can't tell you that promise with out revealing the ending, oh well! You've got to understand, Sakura is in shock when this happens; the human brain can only take so much and Sakura has just finally had a break down.


	5. New View on Life

Sakura resisted the urge to caress her pregnant belly as a kick came. No emotional attachment, she was just an incubator, a carrier; and it would soon be over. A little less than a month left.

Glancing at the clock she smiled and grabbed her jacket, slipping it over her kimono. She grabbed a stocking cap and pulled it on before walking out the door. Three ANBU guards were immediately right beside her; another two would join them as soon as they stepped outside.

Sakura didn't acknowledge them, and simply continued walking. Taking the main streets Sakura took her time as her escorts watched from the roofs. She waved at the villagers, giving a false smile that would have put Sai to shame, stopping to talk to some of them, before continuing on.

Stepping on to grass, she waddled over to the stone, the Anbu having disappeared into the trees. They knew better than to bug her. Standing in front of the stone her eyes roamed over the names carved there. Counting each one and reciting them in her head she reached out her hand to run her fingers over them.

This was the one place he wouldn't come, the one place his spies left her alone, the one place where she could truly be alone. Madara hated this place it reminded him of everything Konoha had been and it reminded him that she would never truly be his. Yet he never stopped her, this is where he friends were; Ino, Choji, Temari, Sai . . . and others, they were all here, forever, on the black polished stone.

She supposed he was humoring her more than anything, making sure the stress didn't harm her . . . or the baby. Her hand went down to her very large belly. The doctor had said it was twins, both boys. Tears sprang to her eyes and the moment they began to fall as ANBU surrounded her, hands going to her forehead and belly to make sure everything was okay. She might as well have been living in a bubble. "Uchiha-Sama . . ." it was a plea from one of the masked men, asking her to come, to go back to the tower . . . to her husband. She wrenched away from the hand with a hiss as more tears fell and she clung to the memorial stone, to a life that had long since disappeared. He didn't try to touch her again after that, and he and his comrades stepped back. She wasn't going to leave without a fight.

Madara sensed him long before they ever entered his office. Unlike the Kage before him he wore his battle gear, ready at a moment's notice to defend his home, a home built in his vision. He didn't glance at the masked Anbu, a left over from root. "Your wife refuses to leave the stone. She screams any time one of us touch her." Madara had the man's throat in his hand the second the last word left his mouth. He had to stop himself from killing him. His grip loosened when the man passed out and he dropped him on the floor. No one touched what belonged to him, and Sakura was his wife and most definitely his.

Stepping over the man he opened the door of his office and began walking down the halls, at a slower pace than normal. He had no desire to go to that place and why Sakura insisted on visiting it every day he couldn't understand. She visited the damn thing every day unless it was raining then he refused to let her outside and instead forced her to spend the day in his office with him.

Stopping by the posts his eyes narrowed in on his wife, she was bent over her hair hanging in a curtain around her face, her arms wrapped around her belly. He walked to her and then knelt beside her, and wrapped an arm around her "Sakura its time to go home."

Her eyes were emotionless, her voice soft "This isn't home anymore; everyone I care about is gone. I'm stuck here, with you, with these children." He watched as her fists clenched and noticed that the bottom her kimono was wet, her water had broken. She had finally broken.

Taking her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger he activated his Sharringan and stared into her eyes. "I'm going to take away your pain Sakura. I took you captive, we fell in love, we got married and now you're going to be a mother, we're going to be parents. We fight but its household arguments, normal tiny things, your friends that have gone rogue will stay that way unless they challenge me in which case I will kill them. Once our children are old enough you will go back to the hospital, you will run it and be bossy just as I am told you used to be. Most of all you will continue to mourn your friends, you will visit this stone every day you can, unless it rains, then we'll argue about you coming here." He would keep his word about the stone. His hand went to her stomach and he felt a kick "Most of all you are going to love any and all children we have. You will care for them and love them and raise them to be fine Shinobi." He allowed his eyes to fade from crimson as Sakura's came back to life, her implanted memories as he had guided her, twisting her reality as he had gone. From here on out she would love him, be a mother and a kunoichi, she would be the feisty woman he had saw on that battle field and she would be a mother that wouldn't resent their children. She would be his

Her warm hand took a hold of his and she squeezed as her eyes closed. "Figures they would come when we're in the middle of a fight."

Madara smiled the memories had taken place. "We're not, you had every right to come here, and your due date wasn't for another week."

Sakura grimaced "Twins come early, I'm a medic and I knew that."

"Say goodbye to your friends my dear, it will be a while before you see them again."

Sakura ran her fingers over Ino's name "I'll bring the boys by as soon as I can." As she stood another contraction hit and she took Madara's hand and squeezed. He just picked her up. Putting her arms around his neck she burrowed her face in his shoulder and whispered "I love you." Madara smiled, he had his wife, she was his and no one else's'. He had WON.

* * *

A good deal of this came from the chapter in 80 day challenge that I wrote, I just had to figure out how to add onto it. School has also kept me will be at least one more chapter, two at the most. Let me know what you think.


	6. It's Coming Back to Me

Sakura glanced at her husband from under her lashes and watched as he directed their forces. The entirety of the village's jounin had filed into the meeting hall; all of her sons among them; even fourteen year old Aki. He had earned the promotion, a mere two weeks ago. It had been fair and square, Madara wouldn't accept anything less, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Madara knew it too.

Six of his seven brothers sat beside him; they were the best and the most skilled; trained by their father and were their father's most trusted men; in fact the only person they were more loyal to was their mother.

As Madara closed the meeting the Jounin began filing out; talking and smiling and making plans for their free time. When the door finally closed as the last person left, Madara stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and gave him a small smile before walking down the steps, her sons called out greetings before jumping into conversation about village business with their father; she listened for a few minutes fully aware of what they were talking about, having read the file earlier that morning when she had gone to have Madara sign off on paperwork for the hospital, but she had no intention of adding in her two cents.

While Madara had seen her fight a few times, her sons never had. She had retired from active duty when the twins, Isao and Isamu, had been born; choosing to run the hospital and train the newest generations instead. She still trained daily; every morning before her husband, sons and the sun were up, wanting to be ready at a moment's notice. The rebels had gotten more rambunctious lately; having taken out a platoon of their men from what had previously been Kumo only a few weeks ago.

Madara hated talking about the rebels; they were a thorn in his side for more reasons than one; and didn't like talking about them with her period. She could understand it; they were . . . had been her friends, her comrades, but she had turned her back on them years ago. She hadn't even been to the memorial stone in nearly five years.

Between running the hospital, helping Madara, being a mother and wife, time had simply slipped away; that it seemed to pain Madara when she went had also played a part; but as she stood there watching her sons and husband talk strategy she felt a strange urge to go.

Madara watched Sakura leave, his eyes narrowing in on her as she vanished behind the door. He was aware that his sons had also stopped talking, to look at the now closed door. Taking his eyes off the door he ran his gaze over his sons; Isao and Isamu were now nineteen, then there was Katsu at eighteen, followed by Masaaki who was seventeen, next was Satoshi at sixteen, then Aki at fourteen and finally at the age of seven was Takao. Seven strong sons to carry on the Uchiha blood line; a line with no weakness, he and Sakura had done well. Sakura had been an excellent mother, keeping the boys grounded and humble, making sure they practiced and ate right and tending to their wounds when needed.

They had been married twenty years and Sakura was now forty-one, her pink hair now holding a few strands of gray, his own mimicking hers. He hated it; he hated getting older and was one pony trick away from stopping it for good. Madara smiled before striking up the conversation once more.

Sakura took a great comfort in Konoha's blue sky, in the leaves rustling in the wind; it comforted her. The sounds of the children and of the markets also made her smile, at just how far they had come in the past twenty years; and as the wind blew her ruffled her hair Sakura couldn't help but smile and take to the roofs.

it had been a long time since she had used the roof tops as her path, usually sticking to civillian routes where she could observe and watch or just stroll along. Stretching her muscles she pushed forward a small ach developing behind her eyes. It began to throb as she approached the stone, the pain becoming worse the farther she went, a consistent pounding as though something was trying to break free. Yet she couldn't stop moving towards it for some reason. Sending healing chakra through her hand she lifted it to her forehead trying to ease the pain away. She had felt worse, labor for one had been much, much worse, there were a few battle injuries that had knocked her flat on her butt, and then there was some other pain that had been worse than all of that, a pain she couldn't remember for the life of her.

As the stone came into sight the pain increased, but Sakura pushed forward; some deep need and want pushing her towards the stone until she had finally walked up the steps, before collapsing in front of it, her fingers running across the names as everything came forward.

* * *

First is the meaning of names (by 2000 , and remember it depends on the Kanji, also in order of their birth)

Isamu- Courage  
Isao- Honor  
Katsu- Victory  
Masaaki- true brightness  
Satoshi- Clear thinker/ wise  
Aki- Autumn  
Takao- Respectful hero

Madara is crazy, I hope I get that across here . . . he views Sakura and their family as objects to be had, he doesn't love them in the traditional sense. I truly believe he closed himself off to love when he lost his family.

Next: there are probably only two chapters left, to all the 80 day readers, as soon as this is finished I plan on starting either the Izuna story or Hashirama story next. Also the Shikaku chapter, chapter 75, is being fleshed out, and the first chapter is up, it's called My Deer Pink Hellion. Chapter 48, shikamaru, is also being fleshed out and that has four chapters and is called Summoning Sakura. That's it for now.


	7. Jail Break

Her head throbbed as Sakura sat there for what had to be at least an hour, as her brain did its' best to adjust to the information coming in, as it separated what had been real and what had been fake. Another breeze blew and she felt a hand fall down on her, she reacted with out thought, twisting out from under the hand and slipping into a fighting stance; as though it hadn't been nearly twenty years since her last true fight, as though she were twenty-one and back in the resistance and in enemy territory; because that's what it was, enemy territory, not her home, not her Konoha.

She stared into green eyes nearly identical to her own and allowed herself to relax.

Okaa-san?"

Her breath hitched and she smiled, plastering a smile on her lips "Takao." She stared at her son and thanked whatever god there was that only love was in her heart for the boy, that the resentment she had felt when she had carried the twins was nowhere to be found. She opened her arms and the boy rushed forward, nestling into her arms.

"Are you okay now?"

Sakura forced her voice to be steady instead of the wobbly mess it wanted to be. The wobbly mess she was on the inside "What do you mean sweet heart?"

"Oji-san said you were sick, that dad was hurting you."

Sakura's brow furrowed and she did her best to keep her voice warm and kind; "What are you talking about, who said that?"

"Naruto Oji-san."

Sakura stopped dead at the name "Naruto?"

Takao nodded "He's nice to me, not like dad."

Sakura stared at boy, waiting for something more as the wind blew carrying with two distinctive scents, and then she felt the shadows restricting her as a man she would have known anywhere appeared right in front of her. She stared into blue eyes and she just about cried at the sight of him. Even at forty two he looked like himself, dressed in orange and black, that stupid grin on his face; but she couldn't move forward, she couldn't rush into his arms and cling to him like her life depended on it; but she couldn't, she was being restricted, held in place. She watched as Naruto held up a hand and the restriction was removed, she glanced to the side to stare at "Shikamaru?" she shook her head in an attempt to clear it "You're supposed to be dead." She remembered that, she remembered being told he was dead.

The older man only smiled and she felt tears run down her cheeks as Shikamaru released the remainder of his jutsu. A moment later, the two men were beside her, Naruto's arms around her; and she allowed herself to cry. She cried for the loss the childhood she had know, she cried for having fallen prey to Madara's jutsu, she cried for her children and she cried for her village

She pulled Takao closer, and turned towards Shikamaru "How, what . . .?"

Shikamaru turned serious "We don't have time to go into it here, once we're back at camp we'll be fine, but we have to get going, we're running tight on time."

Sakura shook her head "I can do more good here, I can poison him or something, I can . . ."

"be put back under." Shikamaru finished "We can't risk that Sakura, if you make one wrong move Madara will figure it out; he'll put you back under."

Takao clutched her shirt, in what was most likely fear. Takao was too kind for Madara's liking, with no specialization in ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu he had been average and had yet to awaken his sharingan. Sakura had always suspected that he had taken after her, with precise chakra control, but Madara hadn't wanted to hear it; he wanted his son in the action not on the back lines saving lives. His older brothers had followed their father's lead, pushing Takao hard, forcing him to train until exhaustion when she was at the hospital. When Sakura had found out she had put a stop to it, threatening all of them. It had stopped, not because they had believed she could carry out the threat, but because no one wanted to upset her. "I brought my bag, just like Oji-san told me to. I got clothes and my three favorite toys."

Sakura nodded as Naruto hugged her again. She hugged him back, tightly and he handed her a package. Untying it she found her old Konoha uniform and her shinobi hitai-ate. She moved behind a tree changing out of the skirt and blouse, glad that she had worn the standard shinobi sandals with it. Changing quickly she strapped on the kunai and shuriken holders Naruto had included, before tying her hitai-ate firmly in place in the middle of her head.

Leaving the clothes at the base of the tree she walked out into the clearing to find Naruto with Takao on his back ready to go, Shikamaru beside him. Nodding, she slipped her pack on and they were on their way. They slipped out of the village via the mountain passage ways, knocking out several guards in a way that would tell Madara she was back and she was pissed off. They traveled for days, stopping only for short one hour breaks, making sure they avoided the towns and villages. More than once Sakura felt as though someone was following them, Naruto assured her they were fine. They continued onwards until they hit a mountain range.

She watched Shikamaru take out a cigarette and light it as they stopped for a break at the foot of the first mountain. "Camp is pretty far into the mountain range; makes it more difficult for the enemy to get to us, it's defensible, and we have tunnels running all through out for a quick escape. We have several back up bases to."

"Y'all are prepared."

"Have to be." Sakura nodded in understanding.

Four hours later found them deep within the mountain range and at the base of a tunnel. Moving forward Sakura watched as Naruto or Shikamaru would stop occasionally to undo a seal or release chakra to stop a trap. By the time they reached the main cavern, Sakura was sure it was night time by the way Takao was leaning against her as they walked.

The main cavern was well lit and had a good number of people in it all of which were staring at her. Takao stood up a bit more straight, now on alert. She faced the spectators, adapting the blank face she had perfected early on in her training. Naruto didn't let them pause long; taking her hand he began pulling her forward "This way, we're already late. Sakura nodded, taking Takao's hand and moved forward following Naruto with Shikamaru close behind. The room Naruto led them to, was dimly lit and contained a desk and files, and closely resembled a Kage's office. Then again she supposed that was what it was, especially with the man behind it. "Gaara."

The Kazekage was older now, with a few lines on his face and a bit of gray in his hair, with the same light green eyes their son had. He nodded to her before shifting his gaze to her side "You must be Takao." He nodded "Naruto told me what you did, it was very brave."

Takao nodded "Thank you."

"This is my sister Temari, she's going to take you to get something to eat."

Temari stepped out from the shadows, two long faded scars now marking her face. She smiled at Sakura and then at Takao, holding out her hand, Sakura nudged her son towards the woman and watched them go, before turning back to the people in the room. Gaara sat behind the desk and Naruto sat on top of it while Shikamaru stood in the corner.

Sakura took a deep breath "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place."

She glared at Shikamaru and then turned to face Naruto "Where were you?"

Naruto frowned "Mount Myouboku for the first few years, training, thinking that I could take him down if I could get strong enough. Then the battle at Kiri took place, I rushed there and it was just devastation everywhere. Shikamaru and Temari were almost dead, Kurama's chakra kept them alive until I was able to get them back to base. Choji and Ino were already . . ."

Sakura nodded "I know."

Naruto nodded "It took us a while to go back for the bodies and when we got there Madara had a ton of nin just surrounding the place. They had Mei." Sakura hadn't known what had happened to the Mizukage who had led the attack, she had been almost positive the woman was dead, then again she had though Shikamaru and Temari had been gone too. "I was able to create a distraction while a platoon went in and got her out. She was the one who told us Madara had you." Sakura nodded.

Shikamaru continued "After that we had too little man power to just do attacks anymore, we decided it was best to integrate a few members into each of the former villages."

"People they wouldn't know, that could act as recruiters in a way, gathering support." Gaara added

Shikamaru nodded "It worked; people started abandoning the villages, just a few at a time so they didn't draw attention and others stayed behind to work from the inside. We have people in every village, Konoha included."

"That's how you knew?"

Naruto shrugged "Kind of, Konohamaru went out as a scout just to check it out, he knew every secret entrance and exit from the Third and was pretty sure he could get in and out."

Sakura groaned as the memory of the loud mouth knucklehead came back "That didn't go according to plan."

Naruto snorted "Not even close, all though we did find out you were alive so that was something."

Sakura scowled "I had to marry the SOB because of that."

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. "Anyways, we started getting people in, three in total and started keeping an eye on you, by that point you had kids."

"How many years ago?"

"Seventeen . . . sixteen?"

"So I was either up to Satoshi or Maasaki" she felt a twinge at the thought of the children she had left behind, then she pushed the feeling away "I would have been deep into the genjutsu by then. I would have been the perfect little wife." She spat the words as though they left a bad taste on her tongue.

Naruto took her hand "No one blames you Sakura-chan."

She gave a humorless laugh "I blame me."

He squeezed her hand in comfort "We're awaiting word on what Madara is doing. I have one of my frogs hidden inside the village, and he acts as a go between."

"It's not going to be good that's for sure."

"We have numbers now Sakura-chan, all those people we've been slipping in have been recruiting, not to mention we've grown stronger here too. A lot of us have kids you know."

Sakura smiled "Who is she?"

"Me."

Sakura turned to stare at the Mei Terumi "We got together after I broke her out of Kiri." Naruto explained. Sakura smiled at the woman and received one back. The Mizukage was in her fifties now, but looked the same as she had when Sakura had left. Apparently the woman had found a new genjutsu to play with. Shikamaru grumbled and she supposed that meant he had to deal with it as he followed the woman out of the room; the Mizukage throwing a saucy wink to Naruto.

Sakura waited until the door closed and then she asked the question that had been on her mind "How did you break the genjutsu's hold?"

Naruto grinned, it reminded her of the one of their childhood "My frog! Takao stumbled upon it one day and started talking to it and well Izanagi, that's the frog, started talking back. When we figured out who Takao was well we figured out a plan."

Gaara coughed and Naruto pouted "Okay so Shikamaru, Gaara and Mei figured out a plan."

"Befriend and trick my son?" She raised an eyebrow in question adapting the same look she did when chastising her children.

"It got you out!" Naruto defended "Plus after the first ten times I met him in person. After that I taught him how to release chakra, that way when ever he hugged you it would start to break; but Madara is a sneaky SOB and would reinforce the genjutsu every few months. After figuring out the timeline we had we decided to lure you to the stone, in Shikamaru's words it holds emotional ties that would help you break free, that and a big surge of chakra . . ."

"Would break the hold. How did you know I would go to the stone?"

Naruto answered quickly "Takao's been weakening the hold for the past three months, the kid has awesome chakra control, the kid might even be as good as you, but he didn't have enough to simply break the hold. Not to mention you probably would have gone straight into battle mode if we hadn't been there to reign you in. Now from early reports we have you apparently went to the stone religiously early on in the marriage but by your fourth kid you pretty much stopped cold turkey with the exception of a few times. We figure that when you went to the stone you would start to remember and Madara must not have liked that and finally put it into the genjutsu that you shouldn't go anymore."

"So as the hold weakened my desire to go to the stone would increase. A bit of a gambol though?"

Gaara responded "Everything was a bit of a gambol. We weren't exactly sure what day the urge to go would come or if Madara would renew the genjutsu early. A lot of this relied on luck, but we didn't really have any other choices."

Sakura nodded "I think I need to lie down."

Naruto laughed.

* * *

Over 2000 words this chapter, nice and long. Let me know what you think!


End file.
